List of Groovy Girls dolls
This is a complete list of Groovy Girls dolls, sorted by doll line. Basic 1998 * Lexi * Liza * Lupe * Lucy 1999 * Michaela * Max (male) * Zane (male) * Ziggy (male) * Zarah * Zoe 2000 * Gabi * Gwenn (not to be confused with Gwen of the Main 6) * Jacinda * Jada * Josie * Janisse * Jordan * Jayna * Jackson (male) * Jarrett (male) 2001 * Sarita * Solana * Sesilia * Siri * Shika * Sidra * Samuel (male) * Sean (male) * Kinzey * Karly * Kayla * Kami * Kendra * Kelsey 2002 * Talli * Tomiko * Trini * Vanessa (light skinned) * Verity * Victoria * Kalvin(male) * Kyle (male) 2003 * Carissa * Cicely * Celeste * Bindi * Brenna * Britta * Darci * Danika * Daphne * Brandon (male) * Blake (male) 2004 * Ailene * Angelique * Ayanna * Hope (Canada Exclusive) Main 6: * Gwen * Reese * Oki * O'Ryan * Vanessa (dark skinned) * Yvette 2005 * Kassi * Kylee * Kenna * Larissa * Leticia * Lourdes * Kieran (male) 2006 * Ellie Mae (cowgirl) * Roxanna (rock star) Main 6 Updated: * Gwen (2nd in a series) * Reese (2nd in a series) * Oki (2nd in a series) * O'Ryan (2nd in a series) * Vanessa (2nd in a series, dark skinned) * Yvette (2nd in a series) 2007 * Rayannah * Raelyn * Roxette * Raina (punk) * Ruby Mae * Petula * Pilar * Phoebe 2008 * Zadie * Zanita * Zelma * Fenia * Fleur * Franci 2009 * Corbin * Chelsi * Camilla * Connor (male) * Cadence 2010 * Tegan * Tamae * Thora * Tessa * Tamsen 2011 * Izzie * Isadora * Iku * Irina * Inga * Inez * Nadia * Nina * Nora 2012 * Seanna * Sage * Suki 2013 * Marissa * Myla * Maren *Asher (male) 15th Anniversary: * Amelia * Gabrielle * Katrina 2014 * Brooklyn * Bayani * Breanna * Bailey Sweet 16: * Skylar * Fuchsia * Lilia 2015 * Renee * Rachel * Robyn * Reagan 2016 *Lily *Layla *Lola *Logan (male) Candy Club: *Lolly *Brynna *Julia 2017 *Jessica *Rose *Velvet *Super Groovy *Janelle *Katy *Lorelei *Meghan 2018 * Kat * Sunshine * Abi * Camellia * Jamie 2019 * April * Birdie * Primrose * Willow Poseable These had wires in their arms and legs that made them able to strike different poses. They were released from 2006-2008. See the article for the list. Holiday Exclusives Christmas * Noella (2004) * Chrissy Christmas (2005) * Tessa Tannenbaum (2006) * Tyanna Tannenbaum (2006) * Sylvie Starr (2007) * Anastasia Sparkle (2008) * Garnet Glitterbella (2008) * Snowflake Sophie (2009) * Christa Christmas (2010) * Holiday Hannah (2010) * Cali Candy Cane (2011) * Molly Mistletoe (2012) * Holiday Wishes Hadley (2013) * Deck the Halls Dessa (2013) * Merry Marissa (2014) * Noelle (Style Scents, 2015) * Christmas Belle (2016) * Jingle Belle (present) Easter * Petal (2005) * Clara (2006) * Elisa (2014) Valentine's Day * Valana (2005) * Vivica (2006) * Viviana (2014) Halloween * Willow Witch (2004) * Countessa (2005) * Ember (2006) * Cinder-Sue (2007) * Charissa Cat (2008) * Candy Corn Carissa (2009) RSVP These dolls came with codes to unlock special music online. They celebrated Groovy Girls' 10th anniversary. The RSVP line dates from 2008-2009. See the article for the list of dolls. Fun Packs See the article for the list. Troop Groovy Girls These dolls were partnered up with Girl Scouts. The Troop line dates from 2007-2010. * Respectful Roxi (2007) * Friendly Fiona (2007) * Caring Caitlin (2007) * Courageous Camara (2007) * Honest Hala (2007) * Considerate Christa (2008) * Strong Sierra (2008) * Fair Faye (2009) * Helpful Haylee (2009) * Responsible Rilee (2009) * Dinah (Daisy Girl Scout, 2010) * Kiri (poseable, 2008) * Ardella (poseable, 2008) Dreamtastic The Dreamtastic line dates from 2005-2010. * Prince Lance (2005) * Princess Lucinda (2005) * Melina Mermaid (2006) * Princess Sharissa (2006) * Binni Ballerina (2006) * Franchesca Fairy (2006) * Princess Seraphina (2006, 2010) * Bride Jennibelle (2007) * Bridesmaid Melinda (2007) * Flower Girl Faith (2007) * Jennica and Gavin's Wedding (2007) * Bellissima Ballerina (2008) Candy Kingdom The Candy Kingdom doll line dates from 2007. Fatina and Dari have their pets on leashes attached to their hands. * Dari and Dottilicious Puppy * Fatina and Fluffy Cotton Candy Kitty * Princess Bubblegum Bella * Princess Candy Heart Cassidy * Princess Lollipop Lola Special Edition These dolls date from 2005-2012. * Safari Kari (2005) * Rock Around The Clock Bobby and Suzy Q (2006) * Starletta (2008) * Fleurabella (2010) * Chef Charlotte (2010) * Irish Steppin' Adelaene (2010) * Galexia (2011) * Bianca Ballerina (2011) * Birthday Wishes Betsy (2012) * Fayla Fairy (2012) * Steffi * Lexa (Learning Express exclusive) * Lexanne (Learning Express exclusive) * Lynne (Ron Jon Surf Shop exclusive, 2005) Chic Boutique The Chic Boutique doll line dates from 2005. * Nicole * Natalya * Nanette Flutterflies The Flutterflies doll line dates from 2010. * Lana Ladybug * Becca Butterfly * Dani Dragonfly Princesses The princesses date from 2010-2013. * Princess Leilani * Princess Peony * Princess Isabella * Princess Ariana * Princess Liliana * Princess Dazzelina * Princess Ella * Princess Dahlia * Princess Crystelle Mermaids The mermaids date from 2002-2012. * Marissa (2002) * Myra (2002) * Melina (2006 Dreamtastic Doll) * Maya (2008) * Maddie * McKenna * Aqualina Style Scents This doll line dates from 2015 and uses Celessence technology to give the dolls scents. * Mia & Taffy * Lilly & Parfait * Sadie & Shortcake Fairybelles These were made beginning in 2015. They are a replacement for Dreamtastics. *Cricket *Breena *Nissa *Melissa Ballerina *Lacey Ballerina PDF Category:Lists Category:Groovy Girls Wiki Category:Dolls